monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Fatalis Ecology
In-Game Information A legendary dragon said to have prowled these lands from the days of old. Many skilled hunters have sought to challenge it, but none ever return. A monster shrouded in mystery... Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Origin Dragon *Family: Unknown *Species: Fatalis Fatalis is a part of the Elder Dragon class. Fatalis are considered to be unnatural, even by Elder Dragon standards. Some Fatalis become the more powerful and more aggressive Crimson Fatalis, greatly mutate due to unknown reasons, or even eventually become a White Fatalis. Fatalis is also considered a Dangerous First-Class Monster. Habitat Range It is unknown where its true habitat is though in legend it is said to be living in Schrade Kingdom. Ecological Niche In legend, it is said that all living things fear Fatalis, including other Elder Dragons, such as Teostra and Lao-Shan Lung. All monsters are said to try to avoid Fatalis at all costs, leading to some leaving areas altogether simply to avoid it. Biological Adaptions The Fatalis is a powerful, unnatural beast. The Fatalis's scales are extremely thick, while its shell is very durable. This is due to Fatalis melting the armor of its fallen prey on its shell, increasing its protection against some attacks. Fatalis doesn't seem to have very good eyesight, though this maybe partially be due to what its eyes are made of. Creepily, a Fatalis's eyes are made out of crystals. It is unknown how the Fatalis is able to see, considering this eerie feature. Fatalis's wing membrane is flexible, but as hard as metal. From this, Fatalis's wings don't break very easily, allowing it to fly at high speeds and support itself as it becomes airborne. Even on the ground, Fatalis is able to walk on all fours and rush prey at shocking speeds with sheer power behind its bulk. The most powerful feature is its powerful fiery breath. This fire is some of the strongest fire breath out of all monsters and can kill most enemies almost instantly. Recent encounters have revealed that Fatalis possess control over fire on par with Teostra and Lunastra. Its fire breath extends well beyond the length and height of the already large dragon and it can also release a reactive powder as well. This powder is more expansive than Teostra's and can be ignited. The exact workings of Fatalis's explosive attacks is still unknown. The Fatalis also possesses the extremely rare and deadly Dragon Element. In some legends about the Fatalis, there is a legend known by some as the Black Flame. This legend claims that the Second Coming of Fatalis is infinite. The Fatalis in this legend is quite different from the Fatalis seen in the other legends. This Fatalis is described to have six horns, a glowing blue chest, a short mane in between its spikes, bizarre fluids flowing through out its body, and the ability to control an element known as Black Flame. Black Flame is said to combine the elements Fire and Dragon together into a deadly combination. Despite both being combined together, Dragon seems to overtake this Fatalis's body, allowing it to do things not seen in other legends. This Fatalis is said to be able to send monsters running with a single flap of its wings. A creepy light coming from its eyes invites those it stares at into its dark depths. The fluids are said to have no exact weight and to be possibly caused by the Dragon Element. The very Dragon Element is said to be controlled by its horns. Its shell is impervious to strikes from weapons and has terrifying power inside of it, which could be unleashed at anytime. The scariest part about this legend is that not only is its strength far beyond the ones from the other legends, but its body shows signs of possible regenerative powers. This means that this Fatalis maybe able to regenerate after taking large amounts of damage, just like Dire Miralis can regenerate from its still beating heart. Thankfully, this legend hasn't been proven as of yet so the Guild has nothing to worry about. One thing that all the legends share about Fatalis is its equipment. This equipment is much more than what it appears to be. When hunters wear this monster's armor, they are known to disappear mysteriously without a trace or even die if the armor is worn for too long. Some who have worn the Fatalis's armor report having terrible nightmares, unsettling strength, and a feeling as if they were being possessed by something. They also report feeling a familiar pulse coming from the armor, a feeling as if their legs were taken from them. With some hunters wearing the armor of the Black Flame, they report feeling as if their body was taken over while they were unconscious. It is said that this equipment might be alive, meaning that Fatalis might not truly be dead. In Pokke Village, a giant black blade embedded in the ice is known to regenerate days after being mined once, which supports this claim that Fatalis is still alive. Other Fatalis weapons also seem to suggest that Fatalis is still alive in some form. Some weapons despair eat at the user's hands while other weapons, when held, have hideous abyssal screams coming from them. Some weapons even have a thirst for blood. From this, it is said that it's best to not to use any equipment from Fatalis in any form at all. Fatalis appear to be egg-layers, but thus far only one instance of a Fatalis hatching has been observed. The newborn was observed to grow at alarming rates, reaching its adult form in mere hours. Nothing else about their life cycle is known. Behavior Fatalis is extremely hostile to all living things. It threatens the very existence of not only the Castle Schrade, but the very world around it. In legend, it is said Fatalis could scorch the whole world with its flames in a few days, burning all lands to a crisp. Due to this, the Guild will secretly send hunters to hunt it down to prevent public panic. However, most hunters never return. Due to many incidents surrounding Schrade Kingdom and Fatalis, the Hunter's Guild has classified everything about both away from the public. Fatalis's armor and quest are only allowed to those that have proven they are quite credible. For those hunters that are trying to reach new heights of power, Fatalis is also looked at as A Hunter's Ultimate Goal (Japanese ハンター人生の究極の目標). Disturbingly, it is said that Fatalis melts the remains of fallen Hunters together and wears them as armor- a practice that can only be described as a mockery of how hunters use monster parts for equipment. While it is possible this behavior is purely instinctive in the same sense as the Nerscylla's habit of wearing the hides of its prey, witnesses have claimed that the process is thorough and deliberate enough to be called intentional on the Elder Dragon's part. Should this be true, it would mean Fatalis possesses both great intelligence and an unfathomable hatred of humankind. Sources *"Hunter's Encyclopedia" *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 2" *Monster Hunter *Monster Hunter G *Monster Hunter Freedom *Monster Hunter 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter 4 *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter XX *Monster Hunter Frontier Z *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mke_7UR-U1U Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology